Osiągnięcia
Achievementy (Achievements) i Trofea (Trophies), to osiągnięcia, które mogą zdobyć użytkownicy odpowiednio Xbox 360, PC oraz PlayStation 3. Grand Theft Auto IV W GTA IV do zdobycia jest 50 Achievementów (51 Trofeów), które dodadzą do naszego Gamerscore maksymalnie 1000 punktów (tylko Xbox i PC). Gra jednoosobowa Fabuła główna Wskazówki Liberty City Minute *Jeżeli nie interesuje cię fabuła (np. przechodzisz grę drugi raz), pomijaj cut-scenki. *Aby zaoszczędzić czas na długich podróżach, zawsze bierz taksówki. *Miej włączoną opcję autosave, aby zaoszczędzić czas na podróżach do kryjówki. *Aby dodatkowo zaoszczędzić czas, pomiń następujące misje: **drugą część misji Out of the Closet i misję No. 1 dla Bruciego Kibbutza; **misje Ruff Rider i Undress to Kill dla Dwayne'a Forge'a; **misję The Holland Play; **misję Bryce's Infernus. Misje poboczne Wskazówki Genetically Superior *Aby ukończyć grę na 100%, należy wygrać wszystkie wyścigi po razie, aby zdobyć Achievement należy wygrać je po parę razy. Przyjaciele Minigry Gameplay Wskazówki It'll Cost Ya *Jeżeli chcesz zaoszczędzić na przejeździe taksówką, odblokuj darmowe taksówki u Romana. Under The Radar *Lista wszystkich czternastu mostów: **1 - Plumbers Skyway (pierwszy most od zachodu w Acter); **2 - nienazwany most na wschód od Plumbers Skyway w Acter; **3 - Mandrel Road w Acter; **4 - Plumbers Skyway (pierwszy most od wschodu w Acter); **5 - Hickey Bridge; **6 - Northwood Heights Bridge - most drogowy; **7 - Northwood Heights Bridge - most kolejowy; **8 - East Borough Bridge - z Charge Island do Algonquin; **9 - East Borough Bridge - z Charge Island do Bohan; **10 - East Borough Bridge - z Dukes na Charge Island; **11 - Dukes Bay Bridge; **12 - Algonquin Bridge - na wschód od Colony Island; **13 - Leaper's Bridge; **14 - Broker Bridge. Rolled Over *Rampy idealne do zdobycia achievementa znajdziemy na Francis International Airport (obok pasa startowego, są dość pochyłe); wjeżdżamy na nie dwoma kołami i staramy się zrobić pięć obrotów. Uważaj na policję (4. stopień poszukiwań). Wheelie Rider *Najłatwiejszym sposobem na zrobienie tak długiego wheelie jest: **zdobycie Faggio; **zdobycie pasażera (może to być jeden z przyjaciół) **pojechanie na np. Frankfort Avenue w Algonquin i wykonanie wheelie. Chain Reaction *Ten achievement jest dość trudny do zdobycia, można go zdobyć w ten sposób: **po odblokowaniu aktywności specjalnej u Packiego, założyć bombę w jakimś pojeździe; **pojechać na jakiś parking, gdzie będzie co najmniej 10 pojazdów; **pospychać pojazdy do siebie - nasz pojazd ma być w środku; **rzucić granat pod samochód stojący jak najdalej od naszego; **zadzwonić do Packiego i zdetonować bombę; **resztę pojazdów wysadzić za pomocą wyrzutni rakiet. Finish Him *Naszym zadaniem jest zabicie dziesięciu osób gołymi pięściami w 4 minuty. Achievement można zdobyć w ten sposób: **pojechać w jakieś ustronne miejsce, gdzie chodzą ludzie (musimy mieć pełen pasek zdrowia); **zaatakować jakiegoś przechodnia, a gdy spróbuje nas uderzyć, zrobić unik i wcisnąć kilka razy przycisk strzału - Niko wykona kombinację ciosów; **powtórzyć ten manewr jeszcze 9 razy. One Man Army *Jeżeli nie mamy jeszcze odblokowanego Alderney, achievementa można zdobyć w następujący sposób: **zdobyć helikopter; **polecieć nad Alderney (dostaniemy 6. stopień poszukiwań) **polatać jeszcze przez 5 minut. *Jeżeli mamy już odblokowane Alderney, achievementa możemy zdobyć w ten sposób: **zdobyć helikopter, zaparkować go gdzieś; **wykonać rozróbę, tak aby wanted level wzrósł do 6. stopnia; **wsiąść do helikoptera i latać przez 5 minut. Gra wieloosobowa Trofeum Platynowe Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned W pierwszym dodatku do GTA IV - The Lost and Damned do zdobycia jest 5 Achievementów, które dodadzą do naszego Gamerscore maksymalnie 250 punktów. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony W drugim dodatku do GTA IV - The Ballad of Gay Tony do zdobycia jest 10 Achievementów, które dodadzą do naszego Gamerscore maksymalnie 250 punktów.